


[Podfic] Through Every Door

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: English Accent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post canon, Rimming, Service Top, Sexual Fantasy, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: What would it hurt, really? It wasn’t like Crowley had anything better on. No more orders, no more quotas, no more Arrangement. Aziraphale would never have to know.“Wonderful. I’m the demon on my own shoulder.”And he’d lost his angel, hadn’t he? All he had left were thoughts, memories…fantasies. And he had a very good imagination.(After thwarting the end of the world, Aziraphale begins to avoid Crowley, and Crowley accidentally awakens his own repressed lust.)





	[Podfic] Through Every Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingred1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingred1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Through Every Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468468) by [darlingred1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingred1/pseuds/darlingred1). 

> Many, many thanks to darlingred1 for permission to podfic this glorious story. It has everything you could want from a Good Omens fic and from first reading it I yearned to turn it into an audio book.   
Kick back for a couple of hours and soak yourself in red's wonderful imagination.
> 
> Music: Wind In My Sails by Chris Warner


End file.
